iepfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Dora the Explorer episodes
Dora the Explorer is an American educational animated TV series that is Nick Jr.'s longest running show, beating out Blue's Clues. The series had 8 seasons and 172 episodes in it's 2000 run. Series overview Episodes Season 1 |writer = Eric Weiner |synopsis = Dora and Boots go on a search to find out if the Legend of Big Red Chicken is real. |croatian_title = Veliko crveno pile |croatian_translation = Big red chicken |portuguese_brazil_title = A Lenda da Galinha Vermelha |portuguese_brazil_translation = The legend of the red hen |hungarian_title = A nagy csirke |hungarian_translation = The big chicken |hungarian_airdate = |spanish_spain_title = La leyenda del pollo gigante |spanish_spain_translation = The legend of the giant chicken |spanish_latin_america_title = El gran pollo rojo |spanish_latin_america_translation = The big red chicken }} |writer = Eric Weiner |synopsis = Dora and Boots help a lost baby bluebird find her mom. |croatian_title = Izgubljeno nadjeno |croatian_translation = Lost and found |portuguese_brazil_title = Achados e Perdidos |portuguese_brazil_translation = Lost and found |russian_title = Голубое дерево, Goluboye derevo |russian_translation = Blue tree |spanish_latin_america_title = Perdida y rescatada |spanish_latin_america_translation = Lost and rescued |spanish_latin_america_airdate = }} |writer = Valerie Wash |synopsis = Dora and Boots investigate a strange sound coming from Yellow Valley. |croatian_title = Hic-Boom-Ohhh |portuguese_brazil_title = Que Som é Esse? |portuguese_brazil_translation = What sound is this? |russian_title = Таинственный звук, Tainstvennyy zvuk |russian_translation = The mysterious sound |spanish_latin_america_title = Hic-Boom-Ohhh |spanish_latin_america_airdate = }} |writer = Eric Weiner |synopsis = Dora and Boots decide to go swimming at the beach. |croatian_title = Plaza |croatian_translation = Beach |portuguese_brazil_title = Praias |portuguese_brazil_translation = Beaches |russian_title = Спасательный круг, Spasatel'nyy krug |russian_translation = Lifebuoy |spanish_latin_america_title = Playeros |spanish_latin_america_translation = Sandpipers }} |writer = Eric Weiner |synopsis = Dora and Boots are on the search for the ice cream truck. |croatian_title = Sladoled |croatian_translation = Ice cream |portuguese_brazil_title = Todos Queremos Tomar Sorvete! |portuguese_brazil_translation = We want ice cream! |russian_title = Грузовик с мороженым, Gruzovik s morozhenym |russian_translation = Truck with ice cream |spanish_latin_america_title = Todos gritamos por un helado |spanish_latin_america_translation = We all scream for ice cream }} |writer = Eric Weiner |synopsis = Dora and Boots help Azul win a new whistle for the big race. |croatian_title = Choo Choo |portuguese_brazil_title = O Apito do Trem |portuguese_brazil_translation = The whistle train |russian_title = Маленький поезд, Malen'kiy poyezd |russian_translation = Little train |spanish_latin_america_title = Choo Choo }} |writer = Eric Weiner |synopsis = Dora and Boots are on the chase for the Pirate Pig's treasure chest. |croatian_title = Otok s blagom |croatian_translation = Treasure island |portuguese_brazil_title = Ilha do Tesouro |portuguese_brazil_translation = Treasure island |russian_title = Сундук с сокровищами, Sunduk s sokrovishchami |russian_translation = Treasure chest |spanish_latin_america_title = La isla del tesoro |spanish_latin_america_translation = Treasure island |spanish_latin_america_airdate = }} |writer = Carin Greenberg Baker |synopsis = Dora and Boots must find three little piggies and give them their presents back before Swiper swipes the gifts. |croatian_title = Tri prasica |croatian_translation = Three pigs |portuguese_brazil_title = Três Porquinhos |portuguese_brazil_translation = Three little pigs |russian_title = Три поросенка, Tri porosenka |russian_translation = Three piglets |spanish_latin_america_title = Los tres cerditos |spanish_latin_america_translation = The three little pigs |spanish_latin_america_airdate = }} |writer = Leslie Valdes |synopsis = Boots loses one of his boots in the Big River. |croatian_title = Velika rijeka |croatian_translation = Great river |portuguese_brazil_title = O Grande Rio |portuguese_brazil_translation = The great river |russian_title = Рыбалка, Rybalka |russian_translation = Fishing |spanish_latin_america_title = El gran río |spanish_latin_america_translation = The great river }} |writer = Eric Weiner |synopsis = Dora and Boots travel to Blueberry Hill to search for blueberries. |croatian_title = Lov na borovnice |croatian_translation = Hunt for blueberries |portuguese_brazil_title = Caça às Frutas |portuguese_brazil_translation = Hunt for fruits |russian_title = Поиск черники, Poisk cherniki |russian_translation = Searching for blueberries |spanish_latin_america_title = La hora de la merienda |spanish_latin_america_translation = The teatime |spanish_latin_america_airdate = }} |writer = Chris Gifford |synopsis = Dora and Boots help Wizzle recover his lost wishes. |croatian_title = Zelje |croatian_translation = Greens |portuguese_brazil_title = Pedidos Mágicos |portuguese_brazil_translation = Magical question |russian_title = Колодец желаний, Kolodets zhelaniy |russian_translation = Well wishes |spanish_latin_america_title = El Wizzle de los deseos |spanish_latin_america_translation = The wishing Wizzle |spanish_latin_america_airdate = }} |writer = Eric Weiner |synopsis = Dora and Boots set off through the woods to deliver a basket of treats to Abuela. |croatian_title = Bakina kuca |croatian_translation = Grandmother's house |croatian_translation = The hopping ball |portuguese_brazil_title = Casa da Vovö |portuguese_brazil_translation = Grandma's house |russian_title = Бабушка, Babushka |russian_translation = Grandmother |spanish_latin_america_title = La casa de la abuela |spanish_latin_america_translation = The grandmother's house |spanish_latin_america_airdate = }} |writer = Eric Weiner |synopsis = It's Boots' special day and Dora has a big party waiting for him at her house, but first they have to get there. |croatian_title = Iznenadjenje |croatian_translation = Surprise |portuguese_brazil_title = Surpresa! |portuguese_brazil_translation = Surprise! |russian_title = День рождение, Den' rozhdeniye |russian_translation = Birthday |spanish_latin_america_title = ¡Sorpresa! |spanish_latin_america_translation = Surprise! }} |writer = Chris Gifford |synopsis = Benny needs sticky tape to fix a hole in his hot air balloon. |portuguese_brazil_title = Fita Adesiva |portuguese_brazil_translation = Adhesive tape |russian_title = Помощь друзей, Pomoshch' druzey |russian_translation = Help friends |spanish_latin_america_title = Cinta ahdesiva |spanish_latin_america_translation = Adhesive tape |spanish_latin_america_airdate = }} |writer = Eric Weiner |synopsis = Boots' new ball rolls down a hill, and Dora and Boots have to stop it. |croatian_title = Loptica hopsica |croatian_translation = The hopping ball |portuguese_brazil_title = A Bola Saltitante |portuguese_brazil_translation = The bouncing ball |russian_title = Мячик башмачка, Myachik bashmachka |russian_translation = Ball shoe |spanish_latin_america_title = La bola rebotona |spanish_latin_america_translation = Bouncing ball }} |writer = Eric Weiner |synopsis = Dora tells us a story on how she first got her backpack. |croatian_title = Torba |croatian_translation = Bag |portuguese_brazil_title = A Mochila |portuguese_brazil_translation = The backpack |russian_title = Рюкзак, Ryukzak |russian_translation = Backpack |spanish_latin_america_title = Mochila |spanish_latin_america_translation = Backpack |spanish_latin_america_airdate = }} |writer = Eric Weiner |synopsis = Dora and Boots help Mami Bugga Bugga get home with a cookie to feed her 10 babies. |croatian_title = Bugga, bugga |portuguese_brazil_title = Bugga Bugga |russian_title = Букашка Мама, Bukashka Mama |russian_translation = Mom bug |spanish_latin_america_title = Bugga Bugga }} |writer = Eric Weiner |synopsis = Dora and Boots help Baby Red Fish who is trapped in a tide pool get home. |croatian_title = Riba izvan vode |croatian_translation = Fish out of water |japanese_title = (BS version) レッド・フィッシュの赤ちゃん, Reddo fisshu no akachan |japanese_translation = Baby red fish |japanese_airdate = |portuguese_brazil_title = Peixe Fora D'água |portuguese_brazil_translation = Fish out of water |russian_title = Красная рыбка, Krasnaya rybka |russian_translation = Red fish |spanish_latin_america_title = Pez fuera del agua |spanish_latin_america_translation = Fish out of water }} |writer = Eric Weiner |synopsis = Making a wish on the first star in the sky, Dora and Boots have to rescue it when it falls. |croatian_title = Zvijezdica |croatian_translation = Star |portuguese_brazil_title = A Estrelinha |portuguese_brazil_translation = The little star |russian_title = Звездочка, Zvezdochka |russian_translation = A star |spanish_latin_america_title = Estrellita |spanish_latin_america_translation = Little star }} |writer = Valerie Wash |synopsis = Dora and Boots must go into a storybook to rescue a prince from a wicked witch. |croatian_title = Spasavanje princa |croatian_translation = Saving the prince |portuguese_brazil_title = Dora Salva o Príncipe |portuguese_brazil_translation = Dora saves the prince |russian_title = Маленький Принц, Malen'kiy Prints |russian_translation = A little prince |spanish_latin_america_title = Dora salva al príncipe |spanish_latin_america_translation = Dora saves the prince |spanish_latin_america_airdate = }} |writer = Unknown |synopsis = Dora and Boots help a little frog who has lost his voice. |croatian_title = Frogi |croatian_translation = Froggy |portuguese_brazil_title = O Sapo |portuguese_brazil_translation = The frog |russian_title = Лягушку Квакша, Lyagushku Kvaksha |russian_translation = Frog tree frog |spanish_latin_america_title = El Coquí }} |writer = Eric Weiner |synopsis = Dora and Boots seek the Chocolate Tree and a gift for Abuela. |croatian_title = Cokoladno drvo |croatian_translation = Chocolate tree |portuguese_brazil_title = A Árvore de Chocolate |portuguese_brazil_translation = The chocolate tree |russian_title = Шоколадное дерево, Shokoladnoye derevo |russian_translation = Chocolate tree |spanish_latin_america_title = El árbol de chocolate |spanish_latin_america_translation = The chocolate tree }} |writer = Eric Weiner |synopsis = Dora and Boots must hurry to get to a party at the treehouse. |croatian_title = Kucica na drvu |croatian_translation = Tree houses |portuguese_brazil_title = A Casa da Árvore |portuguese_brazil_translation = The tree house |russian_title = Голос, Golos |russian_translation = Voice |spanish_latin_america_title = Casa del árbol |spanish_latin_america_translation = Tree house |spanish_latin_america_airdate = }} |writer = Eric Weiner |synopsis = A cruel magician has turned the King and Queen into mountains with a spell. |croatian_title = Volim te |croatian_translation = I love you |russian_title = Небесная звездочка, Nebesnaya zvezdochka |russian_translation = Heavenly star |spanish_latin_america_title = Te amo |spanish_latin_america_translation = I love you }} |writer = Eric Weiner |synopsis = Pablo loses his magic flute and his farm is in danger of drying up. |croatian_title = Pavlova flauta |croatian_translation = Paul's flute |portuguese_brazil_title = A Flauta do Pablo |portuguese_brazil_translation = Pablo's flute |russian_title = Волшебная флейта, Volshebnaya fleyta |russian_translation = Magical flute |spanish_latin_america_title = La flauta de Pablo |spanish_latin_america_translation = Pablo's flute }} |writer = Valerie Wash |synopsis = Boots enters a riddle contest. |croatian_title = Zagonetke |croatian_translation = Puzzles |portuguese_brazil_title = Me Chame de Sr. Charada |portuguese_brazil_translation = Call me Mr. Riddler |russian_title = Глупая загадка, Glupaya zagadka |russian_translation = Silly mystery |spanish_latin_america_title = Llámame Sr. Arcertijos |spanish_latin_america_translation = Call me Mr. Riddles }} Category:Lists Category:Dora the Explorer